A Pixies Darkness
by gypsyrin
Summary: -with a push the door comes off it's hinges and falls to the floor. I could definitely get used to this.- Alice's thoughts on what happened to her right before and right after her she is changed.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

This room used to be so frightening, the people who come in and out of it terrifying. I assume it's been years since my family abandoned me here, though I could be wrong and it could be merely months. I'm alone here. Not completely I suppose for I have made a friend, one who believes what I say that I see. Someone who doesn't think that I'm crazy. They say that they can help me to better understand these "powers" as he puts it.

With a sigh I begin to push my food around the small metal bowl. It's so dark that I don't even know what I'm eating, or what color it is. Tastes like some sort of porridge, gruel maybe. I place the bowl gently on the floor before resting my body on the hard springy mattress where I proceed to think of last nights dream. My dreams as of late, have become absolutely excruciatingly terrifying. In them a man makes his way into the asylum and somehow finds the room that I am in. The path he takes becomes riddled with bodies of workers and patients alike in his search and once he makes it to my room, the door is thrown off its hinges and my friend is here waiting for him instead of me. I see not what happens to my friend or this man but I always wake up screaming for help. The massive metal door swings open slowly though I prefer not to look and see who it is.

The metal bowl is picked up from the floor and a gruff grunt sounds from whomever it is.

"You must eat Alice." my friends voice resonates closer to my bed, and I sit up so I can take the bowl as he gently pushes it towards me. I can just make out the outline of his hunched over figure.

"He's coming for you, though I'm sure your dreams have already told you as much" he sits close to me on the bed and places his hand on my shoulder. His touch is so cold, so hard, so stone like, but I've gotten used to it so I no longer shy away from him. His cool breath touches the side of my face and he asks me but one simple question

"Do you wish to live?" what sort of question is this? I turn to look at him, his face merely inches from my own our noses almost touching.

He's the only one that works here with whom I allow to touch me, the only person to whom I will speak with though now I keep silent as I ponder his question. His hand gently slides up and down my neck which causes involuntary shivers to make their way up my back, giving my arms goose flesh.

"I suppose I do. Though I would much rather live outside of these walls than in them." Its the most I've ever spoken to him and he merely chuckles as his hand brushes my hair away from my face, away from my neck.

"I can give you eternal life. I can give you the safety you need from James." his cool breath is now on my throat and I shudder at his closeness. The name does not escape me though and I mutter "James. Is that my devils name?" this takes him by surprise, though he merely nods his head.

"Than I wish for it. For safety." within seconds of my answer his lips are on my neck and a sharp piercing causes me to take a sharp breath. What pray-tell is this? I hardly remember a dream to tell me of what this man would do. He pulls away and a few short seconds pass before I scream in agony. This fire.. What is this? This is not safety, nor eternal life. I fall forward to land on my knees where I pull into myself with the hopes to calm the burning, the aching. In seconds he's by my side, his hand on my back

"It's best you don't remember this, nor the life that you have lived as human." I'm vaguely aware that his hand is on my head and suddenly everything dims and the blackness swirls around me.

I'm overtaken by another darkness. The fire and pain never cease and I know not how long I have been unconscious but I awake sometime later and the fire has been replaced with another burning sensation.  
This feeling is in my throat, my hands fly up to my neck and begin to press and rub in the hopes this will soothe the incessant burning. It does nothing. I pull myself to my knees and wrap my arms around my legs pulling them close to my chest.

Where am I? Its complete darkness here, though I can see everything perfectly. The metal body of a bed and the mattress that sits atop it is off to my right, this seems to be the only piece of furniture in this God-awful room. A metal door stands slightly ajar on the left wall, directly across from the bed. I swiftly make my way to the door and stop only to peek around the corner.

Have I always had vision such as this? Its remarkable how clear everything is. Bodies litter the hall and the scent of blood is in the air which causes the pain in my throat to intensify.

I must get out of here. But where will I go? Do I even have a home? There must be something here that will show me where to go. Suddenly something seems to pull me into another time but still in the same place.

My face goes blank and instead of the hallway before me I see myself in a small room with many cabinets. In looking down I see that I have a folder in my hands, the name "Marie Alice Brandon" is scrawled across the front.

My eyes clear and once again I'm standing in the hallway, I hadn't noticed that I leaned into the wall and I push myself away to reveal an indent that clearly matches my body. With confusion at my sudden strength and the 'vision' as I will call it, I make my way down the hall and come to stop in front of a room marked "files". This must be the room that I saw. I try the door handle but it merely crumples in my hand. With a gasp I jump back, my eyes fly directly to my hands and I seem to have just confirmed how strong I am. Gingerly I step forward and place my hands on the door itself, with a push the door comes off it's hinges and falls to the floor. I could definitely get used to this. A smile crosses my face and I skip towards the cabinet that I saw in my vision. It's unlocked and so I proceed to rifle through the files until I come upon the one I'd seen.

The manila folder smells of something strange, something wonderfully delicious. Some sort of weird tasting fluid fills my mouth at the thought of some human handling this small folder. My eyes quickly scan it and I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the name that is scrawled across the front.

"Marie Alice Brandon" I whisper, and jump at the sound of my voice. It's so beautiful. Like the sound of bell's chiming in the wind. Amazed I begin to wonder at what else has changed. My features perhaps? I'm pulled from my thoughtfulness as once again the strange sensation comes over my body and I brace myself for another vision.

This time I'm standing, waiting for something to come by. All around me there are trees. It seems to be night time. The moon is the only light for miles and the stars are all out blinking and twinkling about in the black velvet sky. Though I'm not admiring the beauty of it as I see what I've been waiting for. A herd of deer quickly make their way over a near by hill and stop at the stream that trickles and sighs near by. My eyes narrow and the liquid fills my mouth once more. One of the fragile creatures seems to sense me as its head lifts and it's beady eyes stare in my direction. I feel the urgency to act fast and my body springs into action. Before the deer has any time to react I've latched myself onto its back, breaking its hind legs with my weight and my teeth eagerly sink into its neck allowing the sweet blood to flow.

I gasp as I'm brought back to the small room and the vision, which should have been revolting, seems rather right and overly tempting. Without another thought I hold the folder close to my chest and all but fly out of the dark building and off into the nearby forest.

I'll read this over later.

It only takes around 10 minutes for the smell to hit me and I swiftly change my direction towards it. The sound of a stream hits my ears and I realize this is where I was in my vision. Lets see if this as well will come true.

* * *

**A/N - Alice's perspective on her life just before and after she is changed in the asylum. Haven't quite decided if I should keep it going to include Jasper or not. RnR tell me what you think**


End file.
